


Honeybear by R'rain

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Holiday: v-day, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a trip to the grocery store, Jim surprises Blair on Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honeybear by R'rain

Okay, this is what happens to me when they preempt The Sentinel, Voyager and Highlander all on the *same day*, and then I am woken up by the fire alarm at 1 am, which I follow with a nice, big bowl of pistachio pudding laced with banana slices and cinnamon hearts. I think we can all agree that's enough to give *anyone* some rather strange visions! Oh, and don't forget the guys belong to a lot of people who are not me. 

## Honeybear

by R'rain  


Jim slipped into the loft as silently as he could, stopping just inside the door to listen for Blair. There it was, the slow, deep breathing, the heartbeat that he would know anywhere. Blair had warned him that he was probably going to crash after his dinner and Jim had told him not to worry about it, that he was going to be at the station until late finishing up the paperwork on their last case. 

He crept into Blair's bedroom and set a grocery bag down on the floor, slipping out of his clothing and under the covers with his lover. Blair cuddled up to him in his sleep and Jim heard him whisper his name. He smiled and held him closer, almost giving in to the temptation to just hold him all night, but eventually he managed to strip the bed of its covers and tease Blair into lying on his back. There was no way that Blair was still asleep after all that, but his eyes were still closed and Jim so liked seeing him that way that he didn't call his bluff. 

When Blair felt the first drizzle of a warm sticky substance on his chest he shot up in the bed. "Whoa, whoa, easy there, Chief," said Jim soothingly, "Just lie back down and close your eyes." 

Blair did as he was told before asking, "What are you doing?" 

"You'll see." 

"Jim, what time is it?" 

"A little after midnight. Now shhhh, or I'll never finish." 

"Finish what?" 

Jim sighed and leaned over to kiss Blair's sensuous lips, "Shhhh," he said again, and after a moment he went back to what he had been doing. When the drizzling was finished, Blair tried to sit up, but Jim firmly pushed him back onto the bed and began pressing something into the rapidly cooling drizzled substance. 

"Jim, what...?" 

"Shhhh, almost there..." He continued until Blair finally realized that he had stopped pressing things onto his chest and was leaning over to capture his lips again. Blair offered no resistance. "Okay, you can look now." Blair opened his eyes and looked down at his chest to see the words "Be Mine" spelled out in little, red cinnamon hearts. 

He laughed, "Jim, when did you become such a romantic." 

"It was one of those days when you weren't looking." 

"There are *no* days when I'm not looking." Jim just smiled and shrugged. "So what did you use to stick them on with?" 

Jim leaned over and swirled a tongue around Blair's nipple, cleaning it thoroughly, "Honey," was his answer. 

Blair closed his eyes again and moaned softly. Then, "Say, I don't suppose you can tell my skin temperature from..." Jim bit down on the nipple just hard enough to shut Blair up, then resumed cleaning off his skin. "So now what's the plan?" 

"Now," said Jim, "We clean you up." He took one of the cinnamon hearts in his mouth and moved up to kiss Blair again, passing the heart along. They kissed in relative silence for a few moments before Jim added, "Happy Valentine's Day, lover."  
  


* * *

Use your browser's back feature to return to your story selections or start a [new search](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi).


End file.
